This invention relates generally to a new and improved mop construction in which a fabric cleaning element is easily attached to a mop head for cleaning floors or the like and easily detached from the mop head for laundering once the fabric cleaning element has become soiled.
Conventional rag mops used for dusting and wet mopping have a cleaning element that comprises strands or fibers of cotton, polyester, or other absorbent material. Although many rag mops have cleaning elements that can be detached for laundering, such cleaning elements have a tendency to fall apart after frequent laundering. Conventional sponge mops have a cleaning element that is typically a block of sponge material used as a scrubbing pad. The sponge scrubbing pad does not rinse completely clean and can crumble after only a few uses.
What is desired is a mop construction that is adapted to use a durable and absorbent fabric cleaning element such a household towel or rag, in order that the fabric cleaning element can be easily removed for rinsing or laundering.